palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Dragon - The Mist Dragon R.C.C.
Dark Dragon - The Mist Dragon R.C.C. By: Robert J. Trotter The Mist Dragons are a part of a kind of dragon known as the Dark Dragon's. They like the other Dark Dragon's draw their powers from the force known as the Dark. They are the oldest of the four Dark Dragons having made their connection with the Dark millions of years in the past. How they or the other Dark Dragons draw their power from the Dark is not known, but what is known is the Elder Dark Dragons, any of the Dark Dragons who live for over 10,000 years of age, are greater in power then the Night Lords them selves! There are only 10 Elder Dark Dragons known in all the Megaverse at this time. The Mist Dragons were at one time a powerful race who ruled over dozens of worlds and numbered in the hundreds of thousands. But like all great and powerful races they to would fall. On the Palladium world long ago in it's past known as the Age of Chaos the Mist Dragon's tried to invade that world and destroy all other dragon's on the planet and clam the world as their own. They appeared in the hundreds of thousands and would have one if it were not for a group of dragon's known as the Elemental Dragon's who fought the Mist Dragons in a thousand year war known as the Fang and Claws war that end in the near destruction of both powers. The Mist Dragons envious of others of power and will plan their destruction with great delight. Often playing with their enemies before they destroy them. They also love treasure and can be "bought" with large sums of gems, in the millions, and will let their targets live for a short time. Alignment: Any selfish or evil. Attributes (adult): I.Q. 2d6 + 10, M.A. 2d6 + 10, M.E. 2d6 + 10, P.S. 2d6 + 18, P.P. 2d6 + 10, P.E. 2d6 + 10, P.B. 4d6, Spd 1d6 x 10 + 10 running. Attributes (hatchling): I.Q. 2d6 + 5, M.A. 2d6 + 5, M.E. 2d6 + 5, P.S. 2d6 + 10, P.P. 2d6 + 5, P.E. 2d6 + 5, P.B. 3d6, Spd 1d4 x 10. Size: 20 feet long (6 to 8 m). Natural A.R.: Adult 14 and hatchling 10. M.D.C. (in MDC-worlds): 1d4 x 1000 Adult and 1d4 x 100 hatchling. S.D.C. and hit points (in S.D.C.-worlds): Adult: 3d6 x 100 S.D.C. and 4d6 x 100 + P.E. hit points, hatchling: 3d6 x 10 plus 2d6 S.D.C. per level of experience and 1d4 x 100 hit points. P.P.E.: Adult: 1d4 x 100 plus P.E., hatchling: 2d4 x 10 plus 10 per level of experience. Horror Factor: Adult: 15, hatchling; 10. R.C.C. Skills: Lore - Demons and monsters and mystically speak all languages at 98%. They also have 10 - 20 other skills in any other area with just I.Q. bonus. The Hatchling gets Lore - Demons and monsters and mystically speak all languages at 96% and 5-10 skills in any other area with just the I.Q. bonus. Natural Abilities: Nightvison 100 feet (30.5 m; even in total darkness), see the invisible, turn invisible at will (unlimited duration), bio-regeneration 1d4x10 SDC/HP (MDC in MDC-worlds), impervious to poisons, toxins, and disease (does no damage, not even magical or psionics), metamorphosis at will (duration: 4 hours per level and 2 hours per level for the hatchling), teleport 66% at will, dimensional teleport 24% plus 4% per additional level, astral travel 98%, and all other dimensional powers, magic spells and knowledge common to most "true" dragons. Spit Poison Mist: Range: 100 feet and 50 feet radius with a damage of 1d6 times 10 plus 10 points of damage to anyone who breaths in the poison mist. Create Astral Domain: This power is the same as the Astral Lords. Most Mist Dragon's have large Astral Domains that they share only with their mate. Any others are destroyed on sight! Vulnerabilities and Weakness: None! Bonuses '''(in addition to attribute bonuses): Adult: +4 on initiative, +3 to strike, +3 to parry & dodge, + 4 pull punch, +4 to roll with impact, +6 to save vs HF, and +4 on all other saving throws. '''Hatchling: +2 on initiative, +1 to strike, +2 to parry and dodge, +2 pull punch and roll with impact, +4 to save vs HF, and +2 on all other saving throws. Attacks per melee: Adult: 7 physical attacks per melee! Or 4 by breath weapon and 3 physical, or 2 by magical spells. Hatchlings: 4 physical per melee. Or 2 physical and 2 breath, or 2 by magical spells only. Damage: Varies by supernatural strength. Magic (Adults and hatchlings of 100 years or older): 1d6 + 6 level Astral Mages with all spells level 1-10 plus 1 spell from each level from 11 to 15. Magic Knowledge of Pearl Dragon hatchlings: Starts with no spells but has full understanding of magic and advance at the same rate as a Astral Mage at later levels starting with 2nd level. Psionics: Adult: ALL sensitive and physical psionic powers! ISP 2d6x10+30. Hatchlings: The player (or GM) can select a total of six powers from the sensitive and physical areas plus chose 2 more at levels 3, 7, & 12. ISP 1d6x10 + ME attribute number. Habitat: The Mist Dragon can be found only in the astral plane. Average Life Span: 6000 years but the oldest are over 30,000 years old. Enemies: Pearl Dragon's and the other Elemental Dragons plus any beings of good alignment. Allies: The other Dark Dragon's - the Nether Dragons, Nightmare Dragons, and the Necro-Dragons. Description: They are small for a dragon, and have fine mirror like scales and they look like they are covered with chrome. They also have a short mane of white hair that float in the air around them. Category:Dragon Category:Rifts Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Races Category:Palladium